Random Couples
by romance in the rain
Summary: A collection of random couples: Naley,Leyton,Brucas,Laley,others. Read the first page to understand more of my oneshots. Each OneShot has a warning if it is going to be higher than T though I doubt they will get there. R&R please and thank you.
1. Author's Note

**I have decided to change the names of my OneShot categories. I thought that just going with who they are instead of my nicknames for them may be easier for others.**

Paley – The Artistic Couple

Jaley – The Musical Couple

Baley – The Cheerleading Couple

Raley – The Sexual Couple

**Each Name is the new name of the OneShots and what they used to be. I'm also adding some new ones since I'm into writing for these two couples more.**

Laley – Lucas and Haley

Leyton – Lucas and Peyton.

**Hope you enjoy the OneShots.**

**_Romance._**


	2. Laleigh

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing!!_

_**Summary:**__ Instead of marrying Nathan, Haley married Lucas. They are expecting a baby girl and are discussing baby names._

Lucas handed his pregnant wife, Haley, a cup of hot chocolate. She was propped up on their bed reading from a baby name book. The happy couple was expecting a baby girl. Haley was eight months pregnant and they had yet to decide on a name. Lucas got in the bed and pointed to a name. "How about Elizabeth?"

Haley shook her head. "That's Peyton's middle name."

"Okay." He turned the page. "Felicia?"

"No. It doesn't sound very pretty."

"Felicity?"

"Nah. It doesn't have that certain charm to I'm looking for."

"Care to explain babe?"

"I can't really explain it."

"I see." He turned the page again. "Gale?" He didn't even give her a chance to answer. "No I don't like that one." He smiled when she giggled. "How about Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle goes in the maybe pile." She wrote the name on a notepad.

"Okay." He flipped the page to the I's. "Let's skip the H's. Unless we name her Haley I don't want any other H name."

Haley smiled at the sweetness. "Okay. She pointed to a name. "How about Iris, like the song by the Goo Goo Dolls?"

"Okay, let's put it on the maybe list." He pointed to a name on the list as she wrote Iris down. "What about Isabelle?"

"I like it." She wrote it down as he flipped to another page. He stopped on the K's. "Kayleigh?"

Haley wrote it down. "That ones pretty." She started to write down a few names then flipped through the book.

The couple continued to flip through the book and write down possible names. After a while they finally made it through the whole book.

"Okay so what names do we have now Hales?"

Haley picked up the notebook. "Annabelle. AnnaLeigh. Brooklyn. Gabrielle. Juliet. Iris. Isabelle. Karen. Kayleigh. Leighanna. Lorelai. Montana. Sheryl. Savannah. Taylor. Victoria."

Lucas took the notebook from her gently. "Lorelai?"

Haley blushed. I like Gilmore Girls, what can I say?"

"Okay, I understand." He read over the names. "Sheryl?"

"Sheryl Crow. I love her music."

"I know." Pause. "I guess it would work." He read down some more. "Taylor?" He looked over at her. "Let me guess, you're sister?"

Haley nodded. She reached over and answered the ringing phone. When she hung up several minutes later she smiled at Lucas. "I know the perfect name!"

"What is it?"

"Laleigh Brooke Scott."

"Laleigh Brooke?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Laleigh is our names combined and Brooke because she gave us the name and because she's going to be the god-mother."

"Makes sense."

"Yes it does."

"Laleigh Brooke Scott. It has a nice ring to it."

A month later a beautiful baby girl was welcomed into the world by his godmother, Brooke Davis, and her aunt and uncle, Nathan and Peyton Scott. "What did you guys name her?" Brooke asked.

Haley and Lucas smiled at each other. "Laleigh Brooke Scott."


	3. Stella SawyerScott

_Rating: PG13 _

_Warning: None._

_  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

_  
Couple: A little bit of Brucas (Lucas and Brooke) and Leyton (Lucas and Peyton)_

**Stella Sawyer-Scott**

She sat in an arm chair wrapped in a thick blanket. Their was a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the table beside her. A fire in the fireplace was giving off the only light in the room. Despite the warmth from the fire she was cold. The coldness chilled her to the bones. Something in her life was missing. It was high school all over again. He was in her arms while her heart was breaking. Only this wasn't high school. This was deeper than high school. They were married and had a daughter.

Thunder crashed then lightening soon followed. She flipped the pages of their wedding album. They looked so happy. They were happy. Everyone was over what had happened in high school. Brooke was even her maid of honor. The ceremony was simple. Only their closest friends and family were there. They were both in college but it felt right. After all Nathan and Haley did it in high school.

Soon after they were married they discovered they were having a baby. Nine months later Stella Penelope Sawyer-Scott was born. She had Lucas' blue eyes. Her hair was dirty blonde and curly. Her curls were just like Peyton's, tight and perfect. They bounced when she walked. She was broody like both of her parents. She was the perfect mix of the both of them. She loved to draw and she loved basketball.

The trouble in their marriage started when Stella was one. Most of Peyton's time was spent with her. Lucas started to feel neglected. He fell into her arms again. He seemed to always end up back in her arms. Peyton filed for divorce right after Stella turned two. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Lucas. She wanted to be a family again.

**-SSS-**

He sat at the end of the bar. The room was filled with smoke and drunks. He was trying to drown his pain in vodka. He didn't want to end his marriage. It was a mistake going back to her. She was just someone he had fun with. He could go back to being who he was in high school. He could forget all about his problems when he was with her.

He downed the shot in front of him. The liquid burned as it went down. He motioned for another one. He took out the papers in his pocket. The divorce papers. He sighed and put them back in his pocket then picked up the new shot and downed it. He made his way over to the pool table and to the brunette who was playing. "Brooke..."

"Yeah Luke?" Brooke stood up straight and smiled at him. Her smile quickly faded as she saw the expression on his face.

"I..." He took a step back and held his hands up. "I can't do this anymore."

Brooke smiled sadly. "Go get Peyton back. She's the one for you." She turned around so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

**-SSS-**

"Mommy?" The small voice of her two year old made her look up from the scrapbook. Stella stood in the doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was in her light blue pajamas and holding her favorite blue blanket. "Where daddy?"

"I don't know sweetie." She scooped up her little girl and started to carry her towards the stairs. "Why don't we put you to bed and then call him tomorrow?"

"Otay." Stella wrapped her little arms around Peyton's neck and snuggled into her, already started to drift back to sleep. "I wove you mommy."

"I love you too, Stella." She placed the little girl on her bed and tucked her in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed some of Stella's hair out of her face. "Goodnight baby."

"Night mommy." Stella snuggled deeper under the covers. "I want daddy come home." She whispered the words before falling back into the land of sleep.

"Me too." Peyton pushed back her tears as she watched her daughter sleeping.

**-SSS-**

Brooke fought to keep her tears from falling. She ordered a glass of the strongest liquor the bar had. It burned as it went down. It was what she needed. She needed to feel something other than the heartache she felt. Lucas chose her once again. He always chose her. She was just the one he ran to when Peyton was unavailable. She ordered another drink and reached for her money. A hand stopped her as she looked up to be met with hazel eyes. "You've had enough Brooke." Her voice was soft as she spoke. The new girl sat beside the brunette. "Luke said I would find you here."

"He chose her." Brooke finally let her tears fall. "He finally chose and he chose her." Her words started to come out slurred from her sobs. "What am I suppose to do Hales? I lost my friend and the love of my life."

"I don't know Brooke. Maybe if you talk to Peyton you two can be friends again." Haley stood back up and slid an arm around Brooke's waist. "But for now let's get you home." Brooke stood up with the held of Haley and together they left the bar.

**-SSS-**

He sat in his car listening to the rain pound on the hood. He knew whom he wanted. He always wanted her. It was never a matter of which girl he wanted. It was a matter of which one was emotionally available. Most of the time that girl happened to be Brooke Davis. He wanted his marriage back. More importantly he wanted his family back. This love triangle no longer included just the three of them. Stella was now a part of the triangle. A part that Lucas didn't realize until just now. Stella would be hurt worse than any of them because of this.

He grabbed his duffel bag and got out of the car. He was instantly met with the harsh cold wind and winter rain. He shivered under his winter coat but didn't seem to mind the weather to much. This was her favorite kind of weather. They used to snuggle under the covers and listen to the rain for hours. They would talk or just lay there in silence, never once worried about the real world. He missed that. She was the only one he could ever do that with and he wanted to do it with her for the rest of their lives.

**-SSS-**

Peyton opened the front door to find Lucas standing there. He was soaked and shivering, his duffel bag at his feet. They looked at each other, their eyes locking. Neither of then said anything, neither of them moved. Lucas ran a hand through his hair and finally broke the silence. "I want to come home Peyt."

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "What about Brooke?"

"Brooke means nothing to me. I don't love her."

"Then why do you keep running back to her?"

"She makes me feel like I'm in high school again. Like partying will make all my problems disappear, and they do. Only for a little while though." She shoved his hands in his pockets. "She's just there when your emotionally unavailable."

"That's not a good reason to have an affair and tear apart your family."

"I never slept with her." He took a small step forward. "I would never do that to you Peyton. Or to Stella. I love you two way to much. Your the only women I want in my life."

Peyton stepped out in the rain to stand in front of him. "Promise me that you won't leave again. Promise me that you're done with Brooke."

"I promise." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas." She bent down and picked up his bag. "Come back home." They smiled at each other as he grabbed her hand and they walked inside.

A small little girl watched from the top of the stairs with a smile. Her parents were back together.


	4. Teardrops On My Guitar

_Song: Teardrops On My Guitar_

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_A/N: This is only Naley I have ever written where Haley loves Nathan._

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything  
that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful,  
that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Haley stood at her locker long after she had changed books. She leaned her head against her locker waiting on her best friend so that they could walk to the libary together. She smiled as she saw him walking over to her. They made their way to the libary discussing homework.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Haley giggled as he told her about something that had happened in his math class. He pulled her over to one of the isles of books so that they could talk quietly. He started to tell her about his new girlfriend. He told her he was in love, that this one was the one. Her heart dropped.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Laying on her bed later that night she held her guitar close to her. Tears streamed down her face and crashed onto the guitar. Should she really be feeling like this for her best friend? Was it really right? All she wanted was for him to be happy but her happiness was hurting her.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

She stood in the school way hallway the next day, waiting on him as usual. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a beautiful brunette. She looked over at him. He looked so perfect, so flawless. The flawless she wished she could be. He looked over at her and she forced a he see through it? Guess not. His attention was back on the brunette.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She drove home with tears in her eyes. The song on the radio wasn't helping any either but she couldn't turn it off. Once she made it home she dragged herself up stairs. She picked up a picture of the two of them. Both of them had goofy smiles on their faces. One of her tears crashed down onto the picture frame. She put the picture down and picked up her guitar. She started to play it quietly as teardrops fell on it.She started to sing "Teardrops On My Guitar." It was kinda funny to her.S he never knew a song to be so true to her emotions yet here she was singing the song that was so perfect.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He was the only one who had anything of her that could cause her to break. She walked over to the window and opened it. She looked up at the stars and sighed, holding back the rest of her tears. "I love you Nathan." She walked over to her desk to pick up her ringing phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Nathan. She put on a fake smile and pushed back all of her tears."Hello?"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

Haley walked into the cafe. She saw Nathan and faked a smile. She looked at the Brunette sitting next to him. She sat with them for awhile before saying she had to leave. She walked out of the cafe and her tears started to fall again. They were perfect together. She couldn't tell him how she felt. She didn't want to make a fool of herself or interfer with them.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._


	5. The Wrong Scott Brother

_**Author: **__Romance in the rain_

_**Title: **__The Wrong Scott Brother_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Angst/Friendship_

_**Couple: **__Nathan/Haley; Haley/Lucas_

_**Warning: **__Not really a warning.._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. If I did Laley would have been our married couple, Bake would have been a couple, and Peyton would have ended up with Chris Keller who would have been a little less cocky._

_**Summary: **__Haley wanted so badly for her unborn child to belong to her best friend and not her husband. How was she supposed to tell them that though?_

_**Things To Know:**__ Jake stayed in Tree Hill therefore Lucas and Peyton aren't romantically linked. Peyton and Haley are really close friends._

The Wrong Scott Brother 

Haley sat on Lucas' bed rubbing her swollen belly. He wasn't home. He wouldn't be home for a while. A picture on his desk caught her attention. It was a picture from her wedding. It was the two of them dancing. They were looking in each other's eyes as they held the other close. There was a look of love and adoration on her face. A part of her had wished she had been marrying Lucas that day but she had ignored it.

She looked down at her barely showing stomach and sighed. She so badly wished the baby growing inside of her was _his_. She didn't want her baby to belong to her husband. How bad was that? She rushed to marry him at the age of seventeen, fought to save her marriage and remarried him when she was barely eighteen. She was now eighteen and wishing her baby belonged to her best friend.

She walked over to his dresser and picked up a red sweatshirt. It had Norway wrote across the back of it in bold black letters. He bought the sweatshirt on a trip he took to Norway with her when they were fifteen. When they got back they got into a huge fight. She was surprised he still had it. She fingered the words on the back and smiled slightly.

The opening then closing of the door behind her pulled her from her thoughts. She turned and smiled sadly at Peyton. "I thought I would find you here." Peyton sat on the edge of Lucas' bed and watched the pregnant blonde in front of her. "Nathan's worried." Haley flinched when Peyton said Nathan's name. It didn't go unnoticed by Peyton either. She patted the bed beside her.

Haley pulled the sweatshirt on and walked over to sit beside the curly blonde. "I don't love him like I thought I did." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she was refusing to let them. "I think I was only with him because he's Lucas' brother. He was the Scott boy I could have." She looked at Peyton and felt terrible. "Is that so wrong of me?"

Peyton grabbed of Haley's hands and held it between hers. "No it isn't. You just did something for yourself." She looked out the window when she heard a car door. "You need to talk to Lucas though." She sat back in her spot. "And Nathan. They both deserve to know the truth."

Haley hung her head and nodded slowly. "I know." The door opened and she heard the voices of Lucas and Nathan before they even noticed her. Once they did they stopped talking. She looked at Peyton, refusing to look at them. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She pulled Haley into a hug and whispered into her ear so only she would hear her. "I'm here for anything you need me. You can even come stay with me if worse comes to worse." She pulled back and stood up.

"Thank you Peyton. For everything." Peyton just nodded before stepping out the door. Haley swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked up at the two Scott brothers. "I have to talk to you. Both of you."

Four years later… 

"James! You're dads here." Haley came out of the kitchen and opened the front door. Nathan stepped inside and was met by James. Haley handed Nathan a backpack. "He already ate lunch and had a nap. Lily's birthday party is tomorrow at three."

"I know. I'll have him there." Nathan settled James in his arms and took the backpack from Haley.

Haley placed a kiss on James' cheek. "I love you baby. Be good for your dad."

"I love you too mom." James kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Bye buddy." Lucas walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist.

After Nathan and James left Haley turned in Lucas' arms to face him. "Peyton is coming over tomorrow. We're going to take Jenny and Sawyer to go see Larry at the docks when he gets in."

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed his wife. The kiss started out slowly and gentle but quickly turned more passionate. They were happy together. Haley was finally able to be with the Scott brother she loved. "How's this little one doing?" Lucas placed his hand on Haley's stomach. She was only about two months pregnant. She had yet to start showing.

"Good. I think it's going to be a boy."

"Really?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip. "I have names picked out already."

"Really? What might they be?"

"Keith Sawyer Scott if it's a boy. And Elizabeth Karen Scott if it's a girl."

Lucas smiled. "Those names sound perfect.

_**A/N:**__ Okay so the ending sucks but I really started to run out of ideas but I knew I wanted to add the name part._


	6. You'll Think Of Me

_**Title:**__ You'll Think Of Me._

_**Artist:**__ Keith Urban._

_**Album:**__ Golden Road._

_**Couple:**__ Haley and Nathan. Implied Nathan and Peyton; Haley and Jake._

_**Warning:**__ None._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing._

**-You'll Think Of Me-**

_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but_

Haley woke up to the bright moonlight shining in her bedroom. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was four in the morning. She rolled over so she wouldn't see the moonlight but that was worse. She sat up and pushed back the sudden tears that had formed in her eyes. She refused to cry. There was no point in crying anymore. He was with Peyton now. She had to move on. She realized they were to young when they got married. Hell they were to young when they had James. Although it hurt like hell when their marriage ended she didn't regret getting married. If they hadn't got married she wouldn't have James.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

She got out of bed and quietly made her way into the living room of the two-bedroom apartment. She turned on a couple of lamps so that there wasn't a whole lot of light. She didn't want to wake James up. She pulled a box out of the closet. It held a few items : Nathan's high school basketball jersey, a photo album from their wedding, the bracelet he gave her during their first tutor session. She carried the box over to the coffee table and set it down. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail then started to pack up the rest of his stuff. She put all his records, trophies, and even pictures of the whole gang in the box. They all weren't friends anymore. The divorce and the reason of the divorce had proven that. She closed the box and sat down beside it. She held back her tears. She had to be strong. If not for herself then for her precious baby boy.

_I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So_

After carrying the box out to the car Haley went into James' room and carefully picked him up. She carried him to the car and placed him in his car seat. She was being careful not to wake her two-year-old son up as she buckled him in. She got into the drivers seat of the car and took several deep breaths. She was finding it hard to not break down right now. Being a single mother was hard but luckily she had Brooke, Chase, Lucas, Karen, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, and even Jake for help. Hell even Rachel was there to help her. The two had formed an unlikely friendship. Haley started the car and backed out of the driveway. Her first stop was Peyton's house. Her next stop was were everything ended and her new life began, Jake's house.

_As Haley sat down on the couch crying a six months pregnant Brooke walked up to Peyton and punched her in the nose, causing her to bleed. "How the hell could you do that to her Peyton? I mean I wasn't married to Lucas, that wasn't near as bad as this." Nathan grabbed Brooke's wrist so she couldn't hit Peyton again. Lucas and Chase both swung at him. Lucas connected with the middle of his stomach. Chase connected with the left side of his jaw. Brooke had walked back over to Haley and was rubbing her back as Jake held her while she cried. Brooke glared at Peyton and Nathan. "I think you two should leave"_

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

_**Two Years Later**_

Haley stepped out onto the porch of the small white house where Jake was watching Jenny and James play. She sat down on the porch swing beside him and rubbed her swollen belly while enjoying the cool April breeze. "How are you feeling?" Haley couldn't help but smile at Jake's concern. Nathan had never been that concerned about her while she was pregnant with James. "I'm fine. Just tired from carrying our twins around." The two were married about a year ago. Haley was now five months pregnant with twins. They were expecting a boy and a girl, Jacob Ryan and Brooklyn Victoria.

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life_

Nathan picked up the letter that had fallen out of the box Haley left two years ago. He had never looked inside of it. Now as he was moving out of Peyton's house he found the latter that was tucked in it. It was funny how well it fit with the situation.

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

_Nathan,_

_So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

_Take your freedom and take your memories. Take your space and take your reasons. I don't need them. While your sleeping with your pride wishing I could hold you tight I'll be on with my life. You'll think of me someday. You'll think of me._

_Haley._

_And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday_


End file.
